


'tis the damn season

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Protective dad! Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: After a slight miscommunication, Rose doesn't mind soliciting her boyfriend to cause a bit of Christmas drama.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	'tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late for a Christmas fic? probably.
> 
> Have I had a rough outline of this in my drafts since October? maybe.
> 
> did I just want to post it and get it over with? yes x1000
> 
> hope you enjoy this silly little piece! the title was of course inspired by the lovely tswift's newest album: evermore. I highly suggest giving it a listen if you haven't already :)

* * *

The sitting room of the Granger-Weasley’s house was still. Other than the figures in the photos on the walls and the flicker of a candle on the mantle, not a thing moved. Pots and pans could be heard banging around in the kitchen but other than that along with the tuneless humming and occasional swear from one Ron Weasley, the house was perfectly serene.

Quite suddenly, the silence was broken. In a bust of emerald flames, a tall blonde man stumbled from the fireplace landing unceremoniously on his bum. His groans of pain were covered by another blast of flames which produced a woman with curly red hair that had been stuffed into a messy plait. She laughed at the sight before her and shot the man a look of false pity. With a quick glance at the room around her, the very room in which she’d spent so many youthful nights talking to her now boyfriend through the fireplace’s grate, she was reminded of her annoyance.

“I don’t understand why we have to do this,” Rose Weasley muttered as she helped Scorpius Malfoy up from his place on the ground.

Scorpius had never enjoyed flooing and somehow always ended up stumbling out of the fireplace arse first, something Rose couldn’t resist taking the mickey out of. After glancing around the empty sitting room furtively, he decided that he enjoyed upsetting his girlfriend's father far less. He needed to get back into Ron’s good graces, he just needed to.

“Because,” Scorpius interjected quietly. “It’s important to your mum and dad.”

“Since when have you cared about what my mum and dad think? I know you don’t want to be here either!”

Scorpius inhaled sharply and looked around as if he were being watched. “I’ve always cared about what they thought. You dad especially.”

Rose pulled a face. “Stop acting like you’re in a spy movie, Scorpius. This is serious.”

“A spy movie?” He asked, face drawn in confusion.

“Nevermind,” she sighed dramatically. “I want to go home. We can come back here before we go to the Burrow on Christmas morning and see my parents then.”

“But your dad-”

“My dad can bloody well stuff it! This was supposed to be our first Christmas just the two of us and now he’s insisting we spend the two days before here as a family! I don’t want to be with them, I want to be with you. Alone.” She cried unabashedly. Clearly, she didn’t give a flying doxy about what her parents thought and she rolled her eyes as he hushed her.

“We’re going to be having Christmas together for the rest of our lives,” Scorpius placated, turning to face her anxiously. Her cheeks warmed at his words but she rolled her eyes nonetheless. “If your mum hears you complaining then it’ll upset her and your dad will automatically assume it’s me that doesn’t want to be here.”

This caused her to laugh. “You know that’s not true. He likes you now, remember?”

“He likes me sometimes,” Scorpius amended as he stiffened slightly, hardly noticing that the clanging in the kitchen had stopped abruptly.

Rose squeezed his hand encouragingly. “It’s all about the baby steps, love.”

Scorpius was just about to lean in and kiss her when a strong voice broke through the silence causing them both to jump. “Oi! What’s this I’m hearing about babies?”

Rose sighed deeply and Scorpius winced as they both turned around. “Nothing dad, you heard that out of context.”

Ron Weasley strode around the corner, blue eyes wide and ears flaming. “Right then. I would bloody well hope so.”

Rose laughed as her father wrapped her in a hug that could easily rival that of her nana’s. He pressed a kiss to her head and let go of her. “How are you, Rosie? Did you get here alright?”

“Yes,” she said as she rolled her eyes, the exact same shade of blue as her father’s. “It wasn’t like we had to do much, just pop through the floo. Though _someone_ here never manages to land on his feet.”

Ron looked over as if noticing Scorpius for the first time. Shooting him a brief smile that hardly masked his distaste, he leaned over to shake the younger man’s hand.

“How are you Malfo-”, he stopped as Rose cleared her throat. “How are you, _Scorpius_?”

“I’m alright, sir,” he said with a nervous nod.

“‘Training going well then?” Ron asked, eyes pinned to the ceiling as he refused to meet Scorpius’s eye.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Scorpius answered in a manner that was suspiciously eager to Rose. “I’ll be done by the end of January and then I’ll be a certified healer.”

“How nice,” Ron answered, his clipped tone resolving the others into a brief, awkward silence.

“We’re going to put our things upstairs,” Rose spoke suddenly, taking Scorpius’s hand in her own as she began tugging him towards the stairs, levitating their bags behind them.

“In the same room?” Ron asked weakly, tearing her from her thoughts.

It was almost like the two men could hear Rose rolling her eyes and they winced at the sound of her sarcasm. “Of course not, dad. That would just be ridiculous seeing as we _live together_.”

Scorpius was going to turn around and try reasoning with Ron but thought better of it, not wanting to be caught in his murderous gaze. It wasn’t until they were in the confines of Rose’s childhood bedroom that Scorpius felt like he could finally breathe.

“Jesus, Rose. Are you trying to get him to kill me?” He asked in exasperation.

Unpacking their things, she glanced at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “You’re overreacting. He’s really a big softy once you get to know him. Though I do want to know what the fuck is going on between you two.”

Scorpius sidestepped her question and opted for stalling instead. “I do know him! I’ve known him since I was twelve and I can promise that there’s nothing soft about your father.”

She giggled, sifting through their bags to find what she was looking for. “You just haven’t seen him around a spider yet.”

“There’s nothing wrong with not liking spiders,” Scorpius muttered distractedly, too focused on his all-consuming fear of his girlfriend's father.

“Aha!” Rose cried, elbow deep in her tiny beaded bag. It took several moments for her to finish pulling out each wrapped present but by the time she was through her small bed was covered in boxes of all different shapes and sizes. “Help me bring these downstairs to put under the tree.”

She had already gathered several gifts in her arms and was crossing the room before something occurred to Scorpius.

“Wait,” he exclaimed, blocking the door with his body. “ _You_ can’t go out there. _I_ can’t go out there.”

“And why is that?”

“I just think that it’s better if we stay up here,” he shrugged, refusing to look her in the eye.

“How are we supposed to make it through this weekend then?” She asked, red brow arched in question. “As you said, we’re here for my parents and if we don’t see them then they’ll get their feelings hurt which is something neither you nor I want to see happen.”

He sighed deeply and collapsed backward onto her childhood bed in a fit of dramatics which was strange seeing as it was Rose who tended to do those things. “I think that you’re dad knows we’re having sex,” he finally spoke, voice heavy with shame.

Rose was shocked into silence. Scorpius risked opening one eye and shut it immediately at the sight of his girlfriend’s expression.

“Excuse me?” She finally managed to stutter.

“I think he knows!” Scorpius cried as he sat up, a slightly maniacal look in his grey eyes.

Rose thought that he must be insane, absolutely, and utterly insane. “Scorpius, we’ve been having sex since we were seventeen

“And?” He asked incredulously.

“That was two years ago.”

They stared at one another, blue eyes boring into those of steely grey. When Scorpius didn’t speak, Rose continued, a perplexed look taking over her delicate features. “What does our sex life have to do with you not letting me leave my bedroom.”

“It has to do with the fact that your father has recently decided to hate me again which means he’s discovered that we have sex! What other explanation is there for it?”

Rose winced, having thought that her father’s feelings of ill will towards Scorpius, well, more towards his last name, had faded long ago. “I thought things were better between you and dad.”

Scorpius sighed defeatedly and ran a hand through his rumpled blond hair. “I did too.”

“Do I need to have a chat with him? Has he done something to upset you?” Rose asked quite fiercely, red hair practically sparking with the electricity of her sudden anger.

“No,” Scorpius answered quickly. “Not directly at least.”

“Then can you please tell me what the hell is going on here? We’ve had this trip planned for weeks and you haven’t once mentioned being uncomfortable with being under my parent’s roof,” she demanded. With her hands on her hips, she was suddenly the spitting image of her mum arguing with someone on the floor of the Wizengamont’s highest chambers.

Scorpius rubbed a tired hand over his face and shrugged. “I didn’t say anything because there wasn’t an issue until recently! Last week when I went and watched the Cannons with him and Hugo everything was all well and good. Then Hugo asked if we were planning on re-signing the lease on our flat and your dad went silent for the rest of the night which clearly means that he thought about the fact that we’re living together and how that means we’re having sex and now he’s back to calling me Malfoy which he hasn’t done since before we started dating!” He finished breathlessly.

Rose looked at him strangely. “Really? That’s all?”

At her lack of reaction, Scorpius scoffed. “What do you mean, ‘that’s all’? What other explanation is there?”

“Maybe he’s realizing that his darling girl is now an actual grown-up who signs leases and lives with her boyfriend and works an actual job to make her own money? Maybe he feels a bit old?” She said with a small smile.

Scorpius’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Thats-”

“Brilliant, I know,” Rose cut in, her smirk startlingly similar to his own.

“So he’s not mad at me because he knows we have sex?” He asked dumbly.

Rose laughed. “Oh, I’m sure that’s definitely a part of it. But he’s not stupid, I’m sure he’s known about that since he caught me sneaking out to meet up with you over Christmas hols in our seventh year.”

Scorpius snorted and let himself sink back onto the bed, relief flooding him. “I guess that makes me feel better. I don’t need to worry about him killing me over tonight, do I?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Rose grinned, taking a seat beside him. “I don’t think he’d do anything with my mum there though, so you should be alright.”

Scorpius hummed in agreement, fingers instinctively reaching for hers. “Speaking of your mum, when did she tell you she’d be home?”

Rose’s eyes flicked to the clock that hung near her window, face breaking into a smile that made his heart pound a pathetic amount. “Not for another thirty minutes. Why, did you have any specific plans?”

Scorpius grinned, free hand already fiddling with the hem of her henley. “Seeing as we’re in your parent’s house and all, it would be a bit of a shame not to indulge me in all of my teenage fantasies of doing things to you in your bedroom.”

“It seems as if we had similar teenage fantasies,” Rose breathed, lifting her arms as he stripped her shirt off.

“Well, if it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me,” Scorpius murmured, lips gliding over hers as he gently coaxed her backward.

Eyes rolled in the back of her head from the feel of Scorpius’s lips on her neck, Rose slid her wand from her back pocket and cast a quick silencing charm. Her father might not be blind to her sex life, but he certainly didn’t need to know what was about to happen under his roof.

With a sigh, Rose let herself become lost in the expert touch of her boyfriend. They might not have long, but he never was one to disappoint.

…

“You know,” Rose pondered a short while later, finally having regained her breath. “I wouldn’t mind pissing my dad off further. Just to make things even, of course.”

“And what exactly would that entail?” Scorpius asked, and she could feel his smirk as he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

Eyeing the clock wearily, Rose resisted the urge to allow herself to be swept up in the kisses he was peppering across her exposed shoulders. “You could call me babe.”

Scorpius abruptly stopped his ministrations, prompting her to roll over, pressing their chests together. She took in the disgusted look on his face and giggled.

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Just for the weekend,” Rose said as she sat up and reached for her shirt. “My dad hates American pet names.

“As he bloody well should,” Scorpius cut in.

Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s a bit of a joke between him and the family. He would absolutely lose his head if he thought that’s what you actually call me.”

Scorpius chuckled, groping on the floor blindly to find his own shirt. “I don’t love getting on your dad’s bad side, but in the spirit of the holidays, I think I could be persuaded. I wouldn’t want you to be upset on Christmas.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Rose said with mock concern. “Besides, what are the holidays for if not aggravating your in-laws, yeah?” Rose laughed. 

“They aren’t technically my in-laws,” Scorpius laughed.

Rose pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Technicalities. Now, are you in or not?”

“Sure, why not? If he’s already mad, we might as well.”

“That’s the spirit!” Rose said happily as she wriggled into her jeans.

You know what they say, _babe_. ‘Tis the damn season,” he declared, nose scrunched adorably in disgust at his own words.

When they emerged from her bedroom several minutes later, arms filled with presents, Rose stopped in her tracks as she saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on Scorpius’s jaw.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs to look at her.

Rose considered the situation. Her dad _had_ been a bit of a prat to Scorpius. Besides, it would be hilarious for her and to watch him unravel over dinner at the sight.

“Yeah, I’m great,” she said with a smile. Scorpius was right. ‘Tis the damn season.

**Author's Note:**

> this is clearly not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same:)
> 
> also i will literally fall in love w/ you if u comment/fav bc i thrive off of validation alright cool byeeeeeee xoxoxo


End file.
